


The Great Snowball War of 2015

by justonebigclusterfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Basically, Christmas, Christmas AU, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, but those ships are present briefly, idk - Freeform, snow au, snowball - Freeform, this isn't about ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonebigclusterfuck/pseuds/justonebigclusterfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's a tease and Michael has good ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Snowball War of 2015

It started with Michael.

Or, actually, it really started with Lindsay getting a cold.

When she'd first woken, she'd been determined that she would make it to the office but eventually had given up minutes before they were supposed to leave. Given how last minute her decision was they hadn't made any alternative plans and everyone else had already made their way to work. Unfortunately that meant that Michael was left to make his way on his own.

It wouldn't have been so bad usually. If anything he would have welcomed it as an additional exercise to his gym work outs. It wasn't that far of a walk and there could be quite nice views when the sun was up. 

But the sun wasn't up and, most days, it wasn't snowing.

That day, the outside world was a white landscape of swirling flakes. But Michael wasn't a pussy. It took no time at all to get his coat, his boots and seek out a hat and scarf, and then he was off, trudging through the forming snow.

Ultimately, it wasn't just Michael's fault however. 

In fact, Michael being late wouldn't have mattered at all if Gavin hadn't been late as well.

Gavin, who took one look at the flurries of snow outside and demanded that Meg came to pick him up.

Gavin, who then ended up arriving at the exact same time as his Boi, but was happily dry unlike the frozen, trembling redhead who trudged into the car park as Gavin was climbing out of Meg's car.

And really, how could Gavin not tease him about that?

"You're looking a little wet, Micoo," he cooed, trotting over to meet the male after saying a quick bye to Meg.

"Am I? I ha-hadn't noticed."

The glare Michael used to accompany the words apparently didn't phase the male in the slightest.

"You're absolutely sodden," he continued. "Soaked beyond belief. Where's Mrs Jones?"

"Ill," Michael grumbled.

"That's gutting."

When he only received a nod in return, Gavin faltered. He looked at Michael, over the wet strands of hair sticking to his forehead and the way his clothes clung to him.

"You look like a right pleb."

"Thanks, Gav."

"You know with the wet hair and- Oi!"

"Now who's the pleb?"

"Michael!" Gavin spluttered. "That was bang out of order!" He yelled, only for another snowball to hit him in the chest seconds later. He let out a shriek again, scrambling for cover behind one of the many cars parked up before he was dropping to scoop up his own snowball.

"You'll pay for that, you prick." The words had scarcely left his mouth before another snowball was whizzing towards him and he was forced to duck behind the car once more.

Finally he was able to fire a return shot but by that point he was already looking as grubby as Michael. His own hair, which was unprotected as he'd come in the car, probably looked worse, and his clothes now looked as if snow was a new fashion statement.

"Michael!" He called, eyeing up the car on the other side of their space and he threw his snowball, surprised when it went so much wider than he'd intended.

"You suck, Gav!" Michael's yell went up as a set of snowballs came whizzing at the Brit and he just managed to dodge out of the way, stumbling uselessly across the slippy ground before landing in a massive pile upon the snow.

Michael found him there half a minute later, dusting as much snow off as he could but only succeeding in soaking himself further.

"I'm properly drenched," he moped and Michael clapped a hand on his shoulder, laughing.

When the two of them turned up to the office ten minutes later it was to the rapturous sound of laughter that they took their seats. 

"What have you two dicks been up to?" Geoff teased as he grabbed to towels and tossed them in their direction. Michael just smirked as he removed his coat and scarf.

"We do need to film a video today. You know that right?" Ryan asked.

"It was Michael's fault," Gavin interjected and Michael let out a retort. 

There was a few seconds of silence while the two men dried themselves off, much to the amusement of the other males, before Michael was speaking up suddenly. 

"What do we have to film today?" 

"There's the Minecraft Let's Play and a VS."

Michael smirked.

"What if we change it up a bit?" 

**

"This is the worst idea you've ever had." 

"Best idea he's ever had." Gavin corrected, although Michael was starting to re-evaluate the situation now that he was out in the cold. 

For all that he had warmed up during his brief stint inside, the cold had stolen it away instantly and covered him once more in a frosty layer. 

It seemed impossible but the snow was  still coming down and the piles on the side of the road were getting higher and higher as the minutes past. All of the cars now had a couple of layers upon their roofs and some even looked more like snow drifts than actual cars. 

Needless to say, everyone who was stood outside waiting was less than impressed with how long it was taking to organise this. 

They were all noticeably shivering as well. 

But they'd had a good turn out, more than enough people to make equal teams, and it was with that thought in mind that Geoff stepped forwards to get the show on the road.  

"So," Geoff clapped his hands together, "I'm sure you're all wondering why we're out here. I'd just like to thank you first because it's fucking freezing out here." 

There was a mumble  of laughter. 

"But the thing is that we needed to film a versus's so we thought-" 

His words died as a snowball exploded against his chest and the mumble turned into a roar.

"Rooster Teeth versus Achievement Hunter!" The call went up seconds before the Hunters were pelted by snowballs from figures hidden behind whitewashed cars. 

Gavin's squawk went up amidst the commotion before he was diving behind Jack and Michael was dropping low instantly to start scooping up snow. Ryan wisely ran straight for cover and managed to duck behind a car with Geoff beside him, both of them taking up point to get their other boys out of there. 

"You'll pay for that, Risinger!" Michael yelled into the brief silence and there was only a laugh in response before more snowballs were thrown in his direction.

Chaos ensued. 

Gavin spent half of his time on the floor, gathering ammo supposedly but Michael had other theories. The redhead actually did pretty well once he was behind cover, managing to get a fair few rivals before he himself was hit by a well-aimed missile from Miles. Ryan was able to turn the tables on Meg, who had attempted to creep up on him and Geoff and Jack got a good routine going, both of them alternating between firing and creating ammo. 

All in all there was no clear winner, but by the time the white snow was scratched to the tarmac below and the no man's land was a field of molehills, they were all frozen to the bone. 

But laughing. 

Smiles were etched across every face. 

Lights glimmered in every eye.

They really did have the best jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely random fic that I wrote in about an hour at 1am because I felt like I had to contribute something Christmassy for my first year as a Rooster Teeth fan.  
> As always, I'd love to receive some prompts on [](www.justonebigclusterfuck.tumblr.com>%20my%20tumblr!%20</a>)


End file.
